Family Portrait
by FearNemesis
Summary: This story is about Erik raising Pietro and Wanda after Magda dies, warning:Spanking
1. Chapter 1

-Alright so this isn't exactly an x-men evolution fic, but it was the only x-men option with pietro and wanda as characters:P  
Anyway, this story will be a mix of comics and x-men evolution.  
For this story, Erik was with Wanda while she was pregnant and when the children were born.  
This story will mainly be about Erik raising his children so I will include spankings in some chapters.  
The title of this story is from the song by Pink, because I feel it fits very well with Pietro and Wanda:)-

Erik lived with his pregnant wife Magda on Wundagore mountain in Romania with Bova who would help assisted Magda throughout the pregnancy and would assist with the birth.  
They lived in a beautiful little house surrounded by green grass, fruit trees, and animals. It was very beautiful place with a stream nearby. They lived there on the land with no neighbors to bother them for miles.  
Erik sat on the couch by the fireplace,with Magda sitting on his lap. He placed his hand on her stomach just in time to feel the gentle kick of the baby followed by some harder faster kicks. To their knowledge, there was only one baby inside. They had set up the baby furniture in the corner of their room and decorated it with flowers and baby animals and all sorts of things used to soothe babies.  
Both Madga and Erik were excited for the baby to arrive, it was due any day now and Erik seemed to be the more impatient one, wanting to see the baby born already and wanting to know if he had a precious little girl or a lovely little boy. Magda only smiled at her husband, gave him a kiss, and told him to be patient and wait. Neither of them had had a preference to the baby's gender. All they wanted was a little one to look after and raise together in their beautiful little home.  
Magda had spent most of her pregnancy making clothes for the baby, she hadn't made the clothes with any gender in mind, she only made it cute to her liking, which made all the baby's clothing more on the feminine side. When Erik would protest as to why she made female clothes she would argue that it was only baby clothes and it had to be cute. If that meant adding little ruffles and ribbons, then that's what it meant.  
After dinner, Erik took his precious Magda to a bath to help her relax then took her to the bedroom and helped her into her nightgown before laying her in bed.  
"You are beautiful, my dear." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her black silky curls. He lay with her, admiring her beautiful pale skin and red felt immensely lucky to have such a woman with him and carrying their child. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slept with her through the night, but he made sure to always be attentive in case she needed anything.  
The next morning Erik had gone into town to pick up some fresh goat cheese and liver to satisfy a craving Magda had come up with.  
Erik had always tried to prepare himself for the arrival of his child, wanting to be there to help support Magda through the pain.  
As his luck would have it, Magda's water broke while Erik was away, but Bova was still home to help.  
Erik came back some hours later with the fresh goat cheese and livers Magda had wanted. He went into his home and set the foods on the kitchen counter when he heard Madga scream in pain.  
"Magda!"Erik grabbed a knife in case he'd be needing it and ran up the stairs. He shoved the door open ready to surprise whoever had broken into his house and hurt his wife. He dropped the knife when he saw that Magda was in labor. He ran to her side and held her hand. He looked to Bova wondering how long she had been in labor for and if there had been any complications.  
He had thought he would able to do this just fine, but seeing Magda in so much pain killed him.  
Minutes later, the sound of crying could be heard in the room. And two minutes later, it seemed the crying had doubled...  
Erik couldn't believe it when he saw Bova with two babies.  
Magda smiled, "Erik, we have twins..." She said her voice happy, but weak.  
Erik didn't know what to say, he was so happy.  
Bova put both of the crying children in Madga's arms.  
The black haired baby was a girl, she cried much like a normal baby, hungry and cold and new to the world. The silver haired baby was a boy, his cries were much louder and exagerrated than the girl's cries.  
Erik smiled and took the silver haired child from Madga so that she could try calming the girl while he comforted the little boy.  
Once in his arms, the little boy calmed down. The little girl calmed now that her brother was no longer crying.  
When both babies had settled, Erik gently put his little boy back with his mother so the twins could feed.  
"What shall we name then,Erik?" Magda asked in a whisper, looking down at the babies.  
"What do you wish to name them?" Erik smiled wanting to hear her suggestions.  
"I think I want our little boy to be named...Lună" She told him, petting his soft white hair.  
Erik laughed, "We are not naming our little boy Lună..."  
"Why not? Fine, we will name him Zăpadă, our precious little fulg de zăpadă..."She smiled.  
"No. We are not naming our boy Zăpadă."Erik scolded a bit, "He will have a proper name. We can name him Bazyli, or Jedrek, even Bialy if you'd like..."  
"I like Bialy," She smiled, "Or what about Pietro? Bova suggested Pietro...He can be our little Pietro..."  
Erik smiled, "I like Pietro," He looked down at the cute little boy who's only concern was to drink his mother's milk, "What about our little girl? What shall we name her? Alina, or Cereza, how about Rasine? She can be our little Rasine."  
"No, Erik, I don't like any of those names." Magda protested, "What about Pisoi?"  
"No,Madga. Our children will have proper names. They will not be named after things or animals."  
"Oh Erik you're no fun...do you like Wendi then?"  
"Wanda. Her name will be Wanda." Erik smiled.  
"Very well, our little Wanda and Pietro." 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Erik spent his time catering to his family's every need. He made sure that Magda had enough pillows and that she had eaten enough. He made sure that his children had enough blankets and that there weren't any evil breezes escaping through openings and touching his precious children. He wanted to make sure they were protected and cared for. He didn't want them to get sick or have to suffer anything they didn't have to.  
Magda was fascinated by what a wonderful and caring father Erik was. She knew he had been very excited for his children to be born, but now that they were here and she got to watch him, it was a completely different thing.  
"They'll be okay, love." Magda smiled,seeing her husband standing by the bed and watching over the children sleeping in her arms.  
"But what if they cry?" Erik said. "I must be here to tend to them when they cry and need something."  
"You have not rested, you should go take a nap, Erik. Bova and I can watch the children just fine."  
Erik was not convinced and stayed until Bova scolded him and took him down to the living room to have some tea and rest.  
Six months later, they discovered that Madga had become pregnant again.  
Erik went to town to get some medicine for his twins because they seemed to be very sick and weren't eating.  
What he found when he returned that night was unforgettable.  
The lovely little house was on fire, flames everywhere and part of the roof had collapsed.  
There were disgusting humans outside ensuring that no one got out. They were anti-mutant.  
How had they known? Why had they done this when no harm had ever been done?  
Erik was filled with a blinding rage as he imagined finding the dead bodies of his wife and children in the house. Those murderers!  
His rage took control and soon there was blood squirting everywhere and putting out the flames. It all happened in an instant and once they were all dead, Erik went into his home. He found everything he had built with his wife, pictures, furniture, heirlooms, all of it burnt and gone. He went upstairs and found to his horror, the body of his wife. She was dead. Then in the corner of the room, she saw Bova with the two children in her arms. He wondered if they were dead also, but Bova spoke to him and so he quickly helped her and rushed them out.  
His house and wife were gone, but his children were safe and in his arms.  
He was never the same man or father he had ever been with Magda after that.  
He had become colder and more distant, but still, he would try his best to give his children that life he never had. He wanted to give them a life where they would never have to hide. Where they would never be attacked for being mutants. He wanted his children to grow up in a world without those disgusting vermin that had taken away so much from him and others like him.  
After the incident, he couldn't stay in Europe anymore because he knew it wouldn't be safe for his children anymore. People would want revenge on him for what he did.  
He took his children and Bova to New York where they would live. He brought Bova along because she also needed to be in hiding for a while before she could return. Erik bought a house in New York, only four miles from Xavier's school. If anything ever happened to him, he trusted Xavier to care after his children.  
The house was two stories with an attic and a basement. It was a very large house and it happened to be very beautiful. Nothing at all compared to the previous house, but then, nothing would ever be how it used to be ever again.  
The house was in the forest and had a lake. It was hidden, but not as hidden as Erik would have liked for his children. There were about eight rooms in the house, Erik thought he'd think of a good use for such a large house someday, but for now it was just him and his children who were still only babies so he would share a room with them and keep an eye on them. Bova slept in the room next door and was there as a nanny to take care of the kids when Erik needed to go out.  
The first night there was terrible. There had been lots of lightning and rain and the babies were terrified by the loud thundering. Erik held them in his arms and tried to comfort them but it just wasn't working. The children were scared and he was irritated with their crying. He didn't know what else to do to get them to calm down so he just talked to them about how he was working on something and that Pietro would become a little prince and Wanda a little princess. He would tell them of how much better things would be.  
They got through the night, after the babies had tired of crying and simply went to sleep. Erik slept when he knew the babies had fallen asleep.  
The years passed and soon the little baby twins were now in their terrible two's.  
Erik was glad that although his children were constantly running around and getting into trouble, at least now they were old enough to be able to speak and tell him what they wanted or needed. He didn't have to guess anymore like when they were babies and would always be crying.  
However, crying was still fairly common, especially with little Pietro. He had been quick to walk but much quicker to falling and bumping into things. He was constantly getting hurt on his own or because of his sister. Wanda may not have been as physically quick as Pietro had, but she had been a lot more mentally awake. She had learned to speak clearer before Pietro and she was always tricking her little brother into doing naughty things or tricking him into giving her his candy.  
Currently, Erik had been trying to read his newspaper while his chatty children sat at the table and ate their oatmeal.  
The only problem was that Erik was reading his paper in full peace and silence. He frowned and put his paper down, finding the oatmeal all over the table and his children gone.  
He went around the house, "Pietro? Wanda? Where are you two?" He asked them. Bova was at the supermarket.  
Little Wanda and Pietro were giggling inside of a closet. "Nuh uh Pie, you gotta shhh," Wanda smiled as she sat in the closet and could hear their father calling them.  
"Okay, Pietro will shh..." Pietro smiled and went silent with his sister as they heard their daddy searching around for them.  
Erik became worried now, "Pietro? Wanda? Where are you?" He said louder now looking into every room. "If you don't respond you will be in trouble. Daddy isn't playing." He said, looking out the window thinking they might have gotten out.  
Pietro and Wanda remained silent in the closet. They had even been clever enough to shut the closet light out.  
Erik was very worried now he began looking in every cabinet and closet door until he came across the closet with the two little children sitting amongst a pile of clothes. He looked down at them with relief, Wanda's sparkling green eyes and Pietro's baby blue eyes stared back up at him.  
Now that he knew his babies were safe, he became stern. "Why didn't you respond when I called for you? I was very worried! You are both going into the naughty corner for five minutes!" He pointed out to the living room.  
Wanda got up and stepped out of the closet, only to be grabbed by her daddy.  
Erik gave three sharp swats to her bottom, "Corner young lady!"  
Wanda began crying and put her nose in the corner.  
Erik waited for Pietro who was now sitting and staring at his father knowing he would get spanked too when he walked out.  
"Pietro? Go on, corner." Erik told him sternly.  
"Bu' daddy I was jus' pwaying..." He began to cry, not wanting to get in trouble by his daddy.  
"Pietro, I told you it was not a game and you know you always have to respond when I am calling." He took the little boy by the arm and made him stand. He gave him four swats to his little bottom and sent him to his own corner.  
Little Pietro cried as he stared at the wall thinking it was unfair.  
When the five minuted were up, Erik took his children to sit on his lap and gave them a hug. He read them a story and when Bova was home, he kissed their foreheads and went out to do his work.


End file.
